In U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,702 A. G. Dean, Jan. 27, 1970, there is disclosed a spring support arrangement for railway vehicles in which pneumatic and coil spring means are arranged in series, with the coil spring disposed lowermost and the pneumatic spring means disposed uppermost, together with lateral stabilizing means between the lower end of the pneumatic spring means and the supported body.
The arrangement of the patent has had very extensive use on railway vehicles and has furnished great improvement over prior arrangements, i.e. it has given better ride characteristics than had previously been attained with coil springs alone or with pneumatic springs alone or with any previously suggested combination of coil and pneumatic springs. Reference may be made to the patent for discussion of various performance characteristics of coil and pneumatic springs and prior suggested combinations of coil and pneumatic springs.